Angelic Vampires
by LunaSalvatore
Summary: About Vampires and Angels   this is dedicated to My BFF Ruth Mullan
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

….We was sitting in a park just out of the town called Chichester. When I noticed red, flaming lights heading our direction. We knew this was going to happen someday, we knew we could not have a relationship like normal people… like humans. We looked at each other and kissed, somehow we knew this would be the last happy memory between us. Then we fled.

We ran, for what seemed like hours, until we ran straight into a dead end… Damon disappeared as he did I whispered "My Love…"  
>"Well me young lass, why has your knight left you?" this ugly man said somewhat mockingly<br>"NO he has not!" I replied sharply  
>"You ought to be taught how to watch your tongue young lass!" as he said this he slapped me across the face. I coiled immediately; when I coiled I saw a blinding, ghostly, white light shone from behind the men. They all went down at the same time like someone had set the plague upon them, then the man in front of me spun around and looked Damon up and down, "Hhhhow… you left…..you disappeared…." He never finished the sentence because he just….. Well disappeared!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

We walked for another few hours and we came to a new town and we were engulfed in flames. When I woke up 3 maybe 4 days might have pasted, I was transported to Shadowland. I could not see Damon anywhere and panic started rising up in me, looked left and right but I could not see a thing, it was pitch black and then I saw it… Big beady evil red eyes, it looked tall from where I sat and it just stared… I screamed then a hand came over my mouth and kept saying constantly 'shhhhhh, shut up other whys the guards will come' after a while I shut up and was gasping I felt as though I had swallowed a bucket full of sand, when my eyes finally adjusted I realised who was there, the red eyes was my friend Nicole and I said sorry immediately. The room was filled with people some with red eyes like Nicole and some with blue maybe gold… this was solitary for angels and vampires.

Some of them were taken away from here the guards too them away, it seemed that everyone knew what was happening, I looked around puzzled by the solemn looks on everyone's faces, when they left I whispered to the guy that had him hand on my mouth 'where are they going?' he looked at me like I should know he shrugged and replied 'they never come back so we assume that they kill them' he said this with not so must as a sniffle, he sounded sooo cold the he said 'don't you remember me?' I shook my head and he….. Looked miserable, not only because of his situation but because I do not remember him, 'you really do not, do you Luna… oh' and he sighed deeply and sorrowfully. 'Luna, Darling it is…..it is Damon.' Spoke Nicole. I looked at him then at Nicole and back again, I shook my head violently 'No…no…no...hhh…he cannnnot be…he looks nothing like Damon… It cannot be….hhe hhhaass rrreedd eyes!' I stuttered. Damon just smiled and spoke 'It is me Luna ….it really is.' 'If you are Damon, tell me what my enemy's name is and what happened before we ended up here because if you are my Damon you will know.' 'Simple your enemy is my enemy which is Klaus Black and Elijah Black, and we were running before we ended up here, in prison cell 6B. We all are here because we broke some rule or other, evidently I broke a rule and we are both being punished, Nicole is here because she changed angels into vampires who caused chaos though out the mortal worlds but she did not mean to. We are escaping soon any way thanks to Al who just went out, and well he'll be dead soon but at least he created a way out for us.' 'Hold your horses, how long have I been out?' 'You have been out for 2 years' he said casually like it was ever day he said this to everyone, '2 Years…. Two years for hell two years! Two years knocked out for simply two years' 'Yes the magic seemed to affect you badly.' 'Two years, two years I have laid here, here, here for two flipping years!'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

After I calmed down they showed me the tunnel, the tunnel was big enough for the largest of people in this prison cell block it looked mechanically made and dark, it was defiantly full of dirt and worms and beetles. 'We are leaving tonight as soon as dusk falls, and you me and Nicole are the 1st people to go, oh and if we get caught you me and Nicole are the 1st to be killed because now you are awake.'

(You see we are the first to be killed because of the two years, they know we are friends and Nicole and Damon's punishments have lead to my death, they both are involved with humans evidently me, and the guys back in the mortal world)

'We are going to succeed trust me, trust us.' Spoke Nicole.

At dusk the guards locked the 3inch diamond doors shut, and our plan was a go. Click Clack Clop, was the sounds as the guards walked away, tap tap was our feet against the floor as we let ourselves out and ran to the wall, where our hole was, Damon went first to lead the way then me and Nicole. Everyone else followed from weak to strong/young.

We got half way when we heard it **BANG **just above us and we all froze in unison. Then a cry, then a shout to hurry and go faster.

We do, we go so fast that I swear I have cuts on my cuts on my hands and knees. Then a blinding light straight ahead, we all whisper. When we reach the light we see clouds and blue skies and the golden yellow sun up ahead. When everyone was out we all looked at each other and we screamed and jumped up and down, basically celebrated, then we all hushed realising that we need to go far away from here before we can actually celebrate.


End file.
